The Adventures of The Narrator 2
by Matsu Kurosaki
Summary: We continue our story of the hero of the worlds of fiction who works in the shadows while the main story is not in-progress. As our tale unfolds we learn of a new character and her identity. The question is will this deter him or give him the strength to act on his heart. Rated M for a brief moment 18 and also PLEASE R&R!


"The Adventures of the Narrator"

By Matsu Kurosaki

Part 2 Inuyasha

We return following the adventures of the hero of all worlds from behind the scenes The Narrator aka N. In his adventures, he has found another traveler of dimensions with a remote of similar design. She appeared in N's second adventure into the Eureka Seven and her name is Lady Veil who hides behind a mask. She constantly wears a mask to hide her face for reasons unclear to our great hero she only appeared by his side in dire need for assistance. Sometimes when he or she is called into action by their remote's alarm indication system telling them where and when they are needed.

As the final battle between the Spiral Race and the Anti-Spiral Race came to a close, a figure watched from far away on a planet's surface. "Well I cannot do anymore damage around this Popsicle stand later Simon "The Digger"." N says as he makes to leave and return to reality. "BEEP BEEP BEEP." N looks down and his remote's red indicator light are blinking which meant that someone is requesting his assistance. "Well let's see who is calling me to action" N says as he pulls the remote out of his holster from around his waist.

The remote may look like your standard remote but the power behind this little device defies the laws of physics themselves. When he first created this amazing device, it was just meant to be a remote for his personal electronics within his home but due to its configuration, it possessed more capabilities than he thought possible. When first activated it lead to the start of the greatest adventure of his life.

"Let see..." N presses the red flashing button on the remote and then a hologram popped up "well looks like Inuyasha is calling me for help in the fan-fiction in the middle of chapter 34 looks like I better get a move on. I cannot afford to be late." N says as he changes into his Black Fire Rat outfit along with his own Tessaiga sword. After N finishes preparing departs for the fan-fiction and chapter 34.

In the Feudal Era, a fresh layer of snow has fallen and blanketed the area in white. As a few men were walking the white streets of the village on guard, duty due to recent battles occurring in Eastern Area. It was also because of the most recent and bizarre guests that kept on appearing through the last few days. "Hey what is that flying across the sky?" one of the men says as his eyes follow as it lands "It landed at the temple let's check it out," Said the spotter "I don't know it could be a youkai." The other said shakily the spotter said in response, "You cannot chicken out it is OUR job to keep an eye open for suspicious activity and that qualifies so you are coming with me. No butts." He said as he pulled his fellow guard up the temple steps "WHAAAAAT THE HELL IS THAT!" the spotter said loudly as the ball of light that landed merging into a shape. First head with waist length black hair topped with dog-ears followed by a torso with a sword attached and arms last to appear was its legs and feet. Landing softly on the ground lifting its head opened it eyes with irises which were white as the newly fallen snow itself. "It's an inu-youkai we must kill it before it reaches the village." The spotter said standing boldly as the inu-youkai came closer "Stop right there inu-youkai don't make us kill you!" the spotter said holding his katana firmly in his two hands prepared to fight him to the death if need be to protect the village.

"Well this is a cold reception from what I expected for the first visit to Inuyasha's Village!" N said as he leapt towards the guards and whispered in the bravest ones ear and said "Put that blade away before you hurt someone." As he said that, the blade the guard was holding snapped in two. "Where is Inuyasha he requested my presents here tonight?" N said smoothly not wavering on any word "Innnnuyasha is in his home with his family, friends, and guest a woman." The spotter said stammering "Thank you for providing the necessary information without putting up a fight like a fool." N said and leapt in the direction of the house Inuyasha built for his family and friends. The house insight he landed on the front step and knocked three times and in flash, a small child opened the door. "N just on time we were waiting for your arrival to start the discussion of the situation and our battle plan." Said Shippou a small red haired Kistune youkai who has been friends with Inuyasha since the beginning of their hunt for Naraku and the Shinkon Jewel.

As N followed Shippou as he hopped toward the room in the back while scowling "So where have you been these last 14 years when we needed you the most?' Shippou asked angrily "Well you know by now Shippou I never interfere in affairs that are fixed in time and space." N said a single tear falling down his cheek "I could have saved them but then the whole of reality would be torn asunder you of all people should know this Shippou." N said his head bowing down in grief for the loss of some of Inuyasha's children. "Well here we are N the dining room." Shippou said gesturing to the door on the right N slide open the door looking from right to left he saw as they all got up and bowed to greet him Inuyasha a Inu-hanyou dressed in his Cloth of the Fire Rat Kagome a Miko in the appropriate clothes befitting her job, Yukio another Inu-hanyou adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome in a similar outfit like his otou-san, Sango a youkai taijiya dressed in a blue kimono with stenciled sakura blossoms, Kirara a twin tailed fire neko-youkai in her kitten form gave mew of greeting, next to Sango is Kohaku Sango's brother he is also a youkai taijiya and to N's surprise. "Lady Veil what in the hell is she doing here I am the only who knows of this fan-fic. So how does she know?" as N contemplates these thoughts he continues to stare in stunned disbelief with his mouth hanging wide open "Well hello sweetie long time no see." Lady Veil says with her silkiest sounding voice standing in a black kimono with smooth white waist length hair.

N then hearing this as they sit down shakes his head back to reality and thinks to himself "I know who she is behind that mask I don't understand why I didn't realize this sooner." N thinks "On the other hand most of the time I was with her we were in mortal danger which didn't give enough time think about her identity." N thought to himself as he sat next to Lady "Hi to you as well and I have finally figured out your identity Lady Veil." Silence had fallen upon the room like an anvil "How did you figure that out?" Lady said sounding calm as if she wasn't surprised that N found out her identity "Well that was simple and let's leave it at that shall we I believe Inuyasha has something important to tell us like the reason he summoned us here." N said as he looked at Inuyasha narrowing his eyes saying that he was not in the mood to answer his or anyone's questions.

Inuyasha understanding this starts "Well as N has said I have called you but not at my request." He finishes his sentence and N made to ask who summoned them but Inuyasha put his hand up to answer the question without it being asked "The one who requested you two was Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said calmly Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half-brother "Well this is a surprise your brother is never one to ask for help?" N said in surprise, "I agree with N that is quite unusual for Sesshomaru." Lady said in as much surprise as N "Not just me everyone in this room was requested by him." Inuyasha said calmly because the shock of his brother's request had worn off. "Well Inuyasha the reason Sesshomaru summoned us here?" N asked "Well there is an Inu-youkai by the name of Kurai he plans to destroy Sesshomaru and take over the Western Lands." Inuyasha finishes explaining "Well it seems that we have our work cut out for us don't we." N says smirking at Inuyasha who returns the gesture agreeing with N.

"This enemy cannot be that strong I mean Inuyasha has destroyed Naraku?" N said looking to room at large to receive confirmation on his statement. "Well it also that he has a large following of soldiers which is why we were called to aid in the battle at the castle." Sango said "Well who is going to comprise this team of heroes to take on this enemy and his army?" N ask in high anticipation "Well this team of heroes as you put it N will be comprised of Yukio, you, Lady Veil, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and myself." Inuyasha finished and began to say "Miroku and Kagome will WHAM what the hell!" Inuyasha said as Kagome hit over the head with a bowl "What the hell makes you think I am going to stay here!" Kagome exclaimed at Inuyasha "You and I made a vow when we got married that we would be there for each other no matter the hardship." Kagome began to cry everyone looks at Inuyasha with a look of discus but also smiling at the same time "You still have a lot to learn don't you Inuyasha he he." N said as he slightly chuckled Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome "I am sorry I am worried about your wellbeing." As Inuyasha tells her holding her hand, "Wellbeing even if I stay here and you die in battle I would to." Kagome holds up her pinky finger "Did you forget about the spiritual thread that links our lives together!" Kagome yells "Well I guess that means you won't have to join us Kohaku looks like you'll stay and defend here instead." Inuyasha states clearly, "Why don't we go out for a walk and sit under my tree for a while shall we?" Inuyasha gesturing outside to freshly fallen snow taking her in his arms carrying her outside to his tree.

As Inuyasha and Kagome sit under the tree in which Kikyo Inuyasha's first love imprisoned him to with a sacred arrow. As the two sit under the tree embracing in each other's arms for warmth an onlooker from a distant cliff watches them. "Well there is an image I'd never thought I'd see those two sharing a moment of passion together." N said smiling broadly "Well here we are the two of us are alone as well I guess you want an answer as to how I know who you are Sam." N said eyes turned to his peripheral vision to see Lady walk to stand beside him looking on at the view of the two lovers "Well that is one question answered and now answer me this who are you?" Lady asks as she transforms into herself in anime style with neck length blonde hair a round face with glasses, which could not hide the beautiful brown eyes, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt as she comes near N he changes his appearance as well. He changed to wearing a blue and black designed long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white Addidas sneakers. His appearance he had short dark brown hair which parted to the right he had a masculine long face, green eyes, and an average waistline. "You are …" as Matt turned around, she stopped and looked on in disbelief

"Hey Sam looks like the secret on where I run off to can be explained now." Matt said with a matter of fact tone in his voice and smiled sheepishly at her "Why didn't you tell me!" she said as she ran into him slamming her fists into his chest "OFFF OW Hey you DOH that hurts OWW!" Matt said as he tries to block her fists from breaking any ribs in his chest "You deserve to be in pain for lying to me about the scares and bruises on your body!" She says as she continued pound her fists at his chest not in frustration but sadness. As she begins to calm down, she wraps her arms around his chest "What if you had died in one of these worlds I wouldn't know until it was too late to stop it!" She said as she began to sob into his chest, "You would have found a way to move on even without me there are better men in SMACK…" Sam slaps Matt before he even finishes the sentence "There is no one better and YOU know it YOU are deluding YOURSELF into thinking that there is someone better to care for me the way YOU do!" Sam said putting emphasis on the "you" parts indicating Matt himself she pauses to wait and see if he responds which he doesn't "See even you know that there is no one better than you that feels the same way about me as you do." She says sternly looking at him "You are right I don't know anyone like that but there is someone better suited I am reckless and impulsive also I have no direction and drive." He said as he looked away from her Sam took her hands took his face and turned it to have him look straight into her eyes "STOP PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN TO TRY TO MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND IT IS MADE UP AND YOU CANNOT CHANGE IT!" She yells at him in defiance. Matt looks at her face and into her determined eyes tears falling freely down her cheeks "Okay I'll stop just allow me some time to think things through." He said he then changes into his Inu-youkai form and heads into Inuyasha's Forest sets up a barrier to block anyone from coming except Inuyasha.

As N sits under a tree, his eyes begin to wander and look up at the stars. As he looks at them his mind begins to play the song Tooi Michi no Saki de By Ai Takekawa. As the lyrics play through his mind images of the moments he shared with Lady and Sam play out in his head. His mind races through all the pros and con of his choices. While contemplating his answer a guest appears beyond the tree line. "Well there hero have you made your choice as to the path you wish to take." Inuyasha thought as he sits next to N "Well if you are here to find out my answer it may be a few hours Inuyasha." N said looking over at him "Well look who has the thick-skull now he he." Inuyasha says to N with a little bit of a chuckle "Well let's hope it doesn't take me five years to figure out my choice like someone else I know." N said looking to Inuyasha with a smirk "That was a low blow. What is with the hostility?" Inuyasha looks at N with confusion "That was a fair hit for the Myoga comment in our last meeting." N said looking serious at the stars "Well for being open with myself was not really easy but since Yukio came into our lives it has become easier." Inuyasha stated looking into the stars with N

N looking to Inuyasha and says "Well you may have the luxury here but I don't I am a traveler of dimensions. This forces me to not form ties with those whose fate is sealed by death!" N said in all seriousness "You see their deaths function as a trigger for multiple character development at that point in time. These are fixed points in time and must never be altered." N said Inuyasha looks at N and see the pain of loss in his face "I guess I kind of see what you feel with having no control over something. As well as the pain you have to suffer through with the lose someone you care about." He says looking at N "You see that as part of me as N but when I am back in my own world I am more like you conflicted and confused." N tells him "Well let me prove something to you answer me this. If you were to go home to make your choice instead of staying here would you be dealing with the dilemma in the same way you are now?" he asks N "Now that you say that I guess you are right Inuyasha. Cause the fact of the matter is that my remote works as an amplifier for aspects of myself but doesn't alter them." N says he comes to a realization "You see what I am saying you yourself are a hero in your own right and that you need no alterations mentally to be one and your love for her is no fabrication." Inuyasha says emphasizing on N's answer N then takes up his sword; confidence renewed "I vow to never hesitate or let fear of failure get in my way and to persevere no matter the hardships that await me!" N says "N I am pleased to say that I am glad to have you as one of my most trusted friends." Inuyasha says patting him on the shoulder "Let's get back I bet the gang is worried about us." N says Inuyasha nods in agreement and both head back to the house with lighting fast speed.

As the two make their approach to the house the group stands waiting for their return with Lady and Kagome in the front of the group. Kagome looks them both up and down. "I am glad you two didn't fight." She says she hugs Inuyasha "Me too I am glad you two didn't fight as well." Lady says looking at both of them "Excuse me Kagome is a bath ready I feel a need to clean up a bit before going to bed." N asks "Yeah Shippou is in there right now but he should be getting out in a minuet." She tells N looking down the hall as they enter the house they hear Shippou get out "Well Inuyasha if you don't mind me going in next?" N asks "Nope go right ahead I don't have problem with it." He tells N "Well then I'll see you guys in the morning before we leave then." He said then headed straight to the bath.

"Yeah that is the spot a nice hot bath and alone with my thoughts." N said sliding back in the tub "thum, thum" "Hm light foot falls it is that of a woman, 'sniff' the scent is that of LADY." as he said her name she stopped at the door "Do you mind if I join you for a bath I am kind of dirty too." Lady asks N "Well if you are decent I will let you?" N said "Yes I am decent." She replied "Okay then you may join me for a bath." N said Lady's figure appeared behind the door. The slide door moved aside to reveal that she was in a towel tightly wrapping around her waist and around her luscious C cup breasts. "Well is that decent enough for you?" Lady asks N. He then looks at her 'Man you a decently fine and sexy!' he thinks to himself 'Crap I am losing control.' N sitting in the hot bath with a hard on and the blood rushing to his head causing a nosebleed which then leads our hero to pass out.

"Humming of the verse bars of 'My Will'" N hears a women humming looking up he sees Sam's face but it fades and is replaced with Lady's "Huh did I sit in the hot water to long and pass out?" N asks realizing where he was "Yes you were in the bath for at least 45 minutes before I joined you then you passed out for 3 hours. I had Miroku get you out and get you dressed." Lady replies to N as he sits up looking at himself "Well I take it you had switched room assignments with Kagome to sleep with me hence the two futons right?" N said "Yes that is why." Lady replied calmly "Well I guess after that I need to get some sleep to regain my strength for tomorrow. Good Night Lady." He said as he slipped into the other futon and fell into a deep sleep. It was around midnight when the half-moon appeared from behind the clouds the light shined into N and Lady's Room through the shoji onto N's face. The bright rays of moonlight shined on his face he woke with a stir and looked up to see the moon he slips up out the cover pulls on his pants. He got to go outside he sees Lady's kimono on the end of her bed which makes him blush knowing what was under the covers. He then shakes his head moves on to the walk way outside around the garden and the pond he then took a sit at the edge of the walkway with his sword in his lap looking up into the moon and its light with aw in its breathtaking beauty. As he began close his eyes to contemplate the conversation with Inuyasha and with Lady he became lost in thought leaving his inu-youkai instincts for defense well gripping the hilt of the sword.

As the thoughts and decisions of the night raced through his mind he stopped swiftly pulled his sword pointing the tip of it at the person he sensed coming. As he turned to face the person he looked to see Inuyasha's face and sword pointing at his throat. "Whoa a little edgy aren't we this evening" looking to him with a look of surprise he said as N dropped the sword and sheathing it "Sorry I left my inu-youkai instincts on for defense so as to focus on my thoughts." N said as he sat back down Inuyasha sitting next to him he looked up to the moon with N as he did. "You are nervous about having intimacy with Lady?" Inuyasha ask N he responses by bowing his head down closing his eyes "I am afraid I may not be adequate enough for her." N said taking his head up to look up at Inuyasha "I know what you mean N I had the same feelings when I first made love with Kagome." Inuyasha says looking into his eyes which were filled with uncertainty "What makes Kagome special to you?" N asks him thinking of a question that would inspire him as to what to tell Lady how important she is to him "Well that is a simple answer Kagome is more important to me than Tessaiga." He answered looking to his sword then to N "I should have expected that kind of answer from you, you were always so predictable." N said with a chuckle looking to Inuyasha as he gets up "I think we need to get back to bed someone special to each of us is worried." Inuyasha walked back to his room N then looked up to the moon for a while as he did he heard a rustling of covers in the room and the sliding of the shojo. N then feels Lady's head resting on the nape of his neck and began to kiss up his neck to his chin. N then turns his head to meet her and came up to her face and kissed her red luscious lips. As they separate he realizes that she is warped in her covers. "I am sorry for earlier for running out on you." He says looking to her a response "There is no need to apologize." She said to him taking her head and nuzzling her face against his N responding in kind.

"Come on let us get back inside you must be freezing cold." N said looking her up and down she nodded and got up following N inside. When she was completely inside N closed the doors and turned around to see the back of Lady naked. He took his focus from her feet going up her slender legs then to her round bubble butt up her smooth back and final into her black eyes which shined like black pearls. "Stop staring at me with that look in your eyes." She said as she blushed pink in the face N came up behind her putting his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "How can I not look at such a beautiful woman." He said with as must honesty as possible in his words. He then took the covers and slowly began to pull them away from her front so he can see her completely. Lady didn't refuse but instead let go and allowed them to fall to the floor revealing all her glory. N stared in amazement at unable to form words seeing her C cup breasts. He turned her around and began to kiss her hoping that it would explain his feelings that he could not put into words. After he pulls away she looks up to him with eyes shining with tears of joy. He takes her gently down on to the mattress. He then takes to kissing her from her chin down to her chest across to her right breast as he took her nipple into his mouth and gently suck at it. At the same time he begins to massage her left breast with the same tenderness. As he does this she begins moan in pleasure at his gentle touch. N notices that her nipples have become hard he takes a chance and softly nibbles at one while lightly pinching the other. "I feel that you are enjoying giving me pleasure." She says as reach touches his member through his pants he closes his eyes to focus on the sensation of her touch.

He then gets up to take his pants off Lady rushes up on her knees. "Allow me to do this for you." She asks seductively she takes both hands on each side of his pants pulls them down to reveal his manhood. As she looked at it throbbed and twitched as she came closer. "It's okay." He tells her she takes her hands wraps them around his member "It is warm and hard" she says as she begins to massage it up and down slowly. "Oh man that feels good keep going." He says as feels her touch after a short time she took her mouth lick the tip of his member. Then begins to kiss it from the tip to the base as his member throbbed with anticipation at Lady's next move. "Oh my god Lady you know how to make this last but if you start taking too long I won't be able to hold up." N said as Lady looked to him with a sexually hungry look on her face "Well I better start to satisfy you fully." She smiled at him as she moved her mouth to his member and began take all of him into her mouth licking his shaft as it came into her mouth. She then finished taking in all 7 inch of his manhood she then began to suck on him while moving her head back and forth. "Man this is the greatest thing to ever happen to me you are fantastic Lady keep going." N said encouraging her in his throws of lust after a few minutes "Lady I am going to cum decide if you wish to swallow or feel it on your face and chest." N said this after which Lady sped up her movement only seconds later "Lady here it comes!" N said as he felt as if his body began to release all his seed into her mouth. Lady just took in stride and swallowed each load entered her mouth. As he finished he pulled himself out of her mouth expecting to hear cough but only to hear her breathing heavily. "That was completely different it was really sweet." Lady replied as she licked her lips from some of the escaped semen. N looked at her his sexual activity reignited from sexual satisfaction on her face indicating as she swallowed she climaxed. N noticed that her right hand was moist also an indication that she masturbated while servicing him. N then reached for her hand and took it to his mouth licking and sucking on her fingers. "I think it is my turn to satisfy you a particularly hard part of my body if that is alright with you." N asked as he looked to her "Please satisfy me and also you'll be my first so be gentle with me." Lady looked to him pleadingly

N looked down into her eyes and leaned into her ear and whispered "You have nothing to fear I will tenderly hold and caress you with as much care as a delicate flower." N said as he brought himself into her. When he reached halfway he came upon her hymen he gently pushed his way feeling it pop and tear as he proceeded. He then stopped and there looking into her eye as tears flowed down her face. "I'll wait till you are ready to continue." He told her as he took his hand wiped away the tear tracks from her face. A minute later she nodded her head saying that she was ready to continue. "Okay I'll start slow and increase at your pace are you okay with that?" N asked Lady she nodded in agreement. With that he began pull out until he was at his pushed back in he did this at slow rhythmic pace as he did so Lady began to respond his action with moans of pleasure. "Faster move faster my love I want to reach the stars." Lady replied softly to him this surprised him he expected her to be a screamer but this was to his delight that she was like him one to feel express feeling in body movement not in vocal expression. They followed this for good fifteen minutes feeling the pleasure the other was giving and vice versa. Their pleasure was starting reach its peak N replied "Koishi I am reaching the edge of my limits." He said to Lady sounded like he was holding back "I am almost there to my love…I am cumming!" she called out "Me as well" N called out as well. As they reached their peaks N collapsed to Lady's side Lady turned and faced him. "That may have been my first time this will be the most memorable for me." She said to him slowing losing conciseness "I can definitely say the same here that this memory I can cherish for all my life." N said slowing losing conciseness as well he did manage to pull the covers over both of them. As fell into sleep they drew closer cuddled together in each other's arms.

The sun began to rise on their departure for the Western Lands as sunlight shined into Lady and N's room. The light hit Lady's face causing her to stir and reach out her hand to touch her lovers face only to feel his pillow. She opens her eyes sits up looks around only to be brought her state of worry by a knock on the door. "Lady it's me N you got to get up, get dressed and ready for the journey or you are going to miss breakfast." N called to her from behind the shojo "N wait can you come in I need to ask you something." She called pulling the blanket up to her chest to cover herself for dignity's sake. "All right I am coming in" as he came in she saw he was already fully dressed and ready for travel. "Last night did we really have a moment of intimacy between the two of us?" she asked with a plea in her voice telling him that she wanted reassurance of what happened and that it wasn't a dream. N came kneelt down next to her he took free hand grasped it and leaned into her kissing her with a feverous passion that burned within him. "If it was a dream I am sure I wouldn't remember that you are no longer a virgin." N whispered in her ear with these words disregarding her need to be decent she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. She pulled away after a minute to catch her breath "Before you continue to kiss me koishi I think we should save this for a later time when we don't have a battle and enemy to defeat." N said halting her in midair "You are right I'll get dressed and meet you in the dining room." She said to him as he got up to leave rejoin the group for breakfast. It was only 5 minutes until Lady joined them she looked and saw that they all were eating modern food. "Where did you guys get this stuff I thought the well had closed up?" Lady replied "Well it seems N brought this stuff with him before he got here." Kagome replied eating her favorite Maso Burger and rest enjoying some of their favorite snacks. She turns and looks to N pulling out from a bag a snack bag of carrots with a small container of ranch dressing. Seeing this Lady makes a sound like a mouse grabs it from him begins to munch away at the carrots while dipping them in the ranch. "Well I guess I knew what I was doing when I got the snacks." N said looking at her munching with a look of glee on her face. N then seeing this look of glee on her face as she sat outside eating her snack on the outer walkway. As he finished earlier he disregarded the fact he was gazing at her. Lady takes notice that he is doing this. "What is wrong is there something on my face?" she asked looking at him "Do I need a reason to look at the woman I love as she enjoys her favorite food." N replies smiling at her. Hearing this makes her face turn bright red with embarrassment. Only a short time later everyone finished N took all the garbage and sent it back home so as not pollute the feudal era of Japan.

As soon as everyone was ready and packed for travel Lady jumped on N's back and Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back. Kirara transformed into demon form ready to take flight with Sango. Kagome and Sango said good bye to friends as well as those who came to see them off. Yukio already to go tapping his foot says "Are we finally ready to get going?" he asks impatiently "Was I really this impatient when we first met?" Inuyasha asks Kagome looking to Yukio "I would say a little more so but you have eased up over the years." Kagome replied to him avoiding hurt his feelings "Yeah we are ready to get going." N replied looking to Inuyasha as they both kicked off headed toward the Western Lands "How long of a journey is this going to be?" Sango asked Inuyasha as he lead the way "Well since me and N will have to worry about you guys since you will need to rest and eat at some point this will take 3 days that is if we maintain this speed." Inuyasha says looking to the group at large "Well how many stops are you intending to give the humans Inuyasha?" N asks "I was thinking 3 camp outs before we reach the Western Lands." Inuyasha says looking to N as well as indicating his intentions to the group "Inuyasha I think we can do with at least 2 campouts before reaching the Western Lands right guys?" Kagome asked the group at large and responding "Hai" in unison

With that make it to the ideal place to stop for the night which was 1/3 of the way there. "Well here looks like a good place to stop and camp for the night there is river nearby and the ground is very dry." Inuyasha said to the group at large looking the clearing over "I agree with Inuyasha this looks like a good place to stop and camp." N said concurring with Inuyasha on his idea to stop here for the night "Well while you guys get camp set up me and N will go catch some fish." Inuyasha said looking to N motioning in the direction of the river N followed behind him. The two arrive at the river and begin to focus on catching the fish. "So how did it go last night N?" Inuyasha asked N "Well to tell you the truth it was wonderful and an incredible sensation it felt like my body would melt into hers." N said closing his eyes reliving that night's romantic event "I can see how you feel about Kagome and why you are willing to do anything for her." N said looking to Inuyasha for his response to see him smile at him briefly and return to fishing. N seeing this understood that Inuyasha didn't need to say anything because N had already said it for him.

N and Inuyasha returned with plenty fish for dinner for everyone. "Did you guys have any trouble catching any of the fish?" Kagome asked the two "Not really the river had not frozen over so catching was easy and held no difficulties." N said in answer to Kagome's posed question. N prepared the fish for everyone by gutting fileting them with some culinary knives he had brought with him from home. "Wow N you are very proficient at using those knives." Kagome says while watching him placing the filets on skewers and placing them around the fire. "Well I don't know about that I still think that I could still improve myself more." N says looking modest at how much praise for cut up the fish. "Well let's get to eating I am starving." N said looking to group who were eyeing the cut of the fish and how precise the pieces were cut. As N kept his eyes on the fish and rotated them with equal time on each side for even cooking except for one. "Well here you go Kirara here is a piece for you cooked crispy on one side." N said placing the fish in front of her she mewed voice of approval "Well you know how to please her N she looks like she got herself a gallon of cream." Sango said as she looked at the fire-neko greedily eating her piece of fish "Well everyone the rest will be ready in about 3 minutes." N said looking to the rest of the group. "All right everyone come and get it while its hot…Oh I almost forgot the special sauce I made for the occasion." N said realizing what he had forgotten "Trust me you guys will like this." N said snapping his fingers for a portal for home where he left the sauce still warm and sitting on stove still warm "Still warm good it is better when warm." N said pulling the pot through the portal "Here we are now only a little bit will do because it can be very spicy and it will help to heat up some of blood in your body." N said ladling a small amount on each plate on top of the fish "This is a recipe handed down to me by my father and Inuyasha if you turn your hanyou nose up at this you will not be insulting not me but generations of my family." N said looking to Inuyasha who had a skeptical look on his face. "Just try it Inuyasha you never know you might like it." Kagome said looking to him with a look that said 'Eat that or you'll be eating dirt.' "Okay let's see what makes it so special." Inuyasha said while the others watched him and what for his reaction. As Inuyasha picked the fish with his chopsticks he brought it to his mouth and hesitated for the space of a second tossed it in his mouth then chewed it. He chewed for about the space one minute then swallowed it closing his eyes and opening them with wide eyed excitement. "What is in that sauce it is delicious you got to tell me so Kagome can make it for me." Inuyasha exclaimed with excitement as he looked to N as he placed the sauce pot through the portal and placed it on the stove covered. "I'll give the recipe to Kagome after the battle so she can make it for you later." N said to Inuyasha with a smile "Think of this a reward for a job well done after the battle." N said looking to him with a smile

Nearing the end of the journey about ready to cross the border into the Western Lands moving with caution as N and Inuyasha kept an eye out for the enemy. As soon as they came in range of the border N notices a pillar of smoke "Hey guys there is a signal fire over there that pattern it must be Jakken you did say he would use that pattern right." N said to Inuyasha who nodded and changed course toward the pillar with the rest following right behind him. They arrived to find Jakken dutifully creating the smoke pattern but upon seeing them he douse the fire. "You have arrived early just as Sesshomeru thought you would." Jakken said giving a polite bow "Why are we meeting here this is nowhere near the Castle?" Inuyasha asks gruffly to the toad "Well for one we need you all at full strength and two we want to catch the enemy off guard." Jaken responds to rude the question in the same manner as he uses his staff of two heads to open a secret passage. "So we need to arrive in secret hence the need for the signal fire." N said looking to Jaken as he led the way into the passage as they enter the passage they are greeted by the Lord of the Western Lands and half-brother of Inuyasha himself Sesshomeru. "Greetings Lord of Western Lands I am N friend of your brother." N said bowing respectfully to him so as not offend him "I extend the same to you as well Lord I am Lady Veil friend of your brother and N." and which they said in unison "We are here to assist you in vanquishing your enemies." The rest bowed extending greetings as well as gratitude to assist in the upcoming battle. Inuyasha still having a distain for him just nodded his in his direction. "This Sesshomeru welcomes you Lady Veil and N. As well this Lord extends his greetings to you all." He says to them turning and leading the way as Jaken closes the entrance behind them. As they walked down the tunnel for what seemed to be hours they arrived at the exit of the tunnel which opened up in the courtyard of the Castle.

"O.M.G this is more beautiful than I thought it would be." N Said looking up to the top of the castle and around the courtyard as he did this he realized that it was nighttime. "Jaken will show you to your rooms in which you'll be staying in and when you are settled you'll join this Lord in his throne room." Sesshomeru told them as came up to the shojo. "This way follow me to your rooms" Jaken called as he began to walk up the stairs the group followed Jaken "This first room is for Inuyasha, Kagome and Yukio" gesturing towards the room on his left "this room is for Lady Veil and N" he said gesturing to the room on his right "The room next to that is for Sango and Kirara." As the assignments were listed they went to their rooms to deposit their personal effects and leave to join Lord Sesshomeru in the throne room. They promptly left to join him upon their arrival they bowed and awaited for him to request where they sit. When Sesshomeru turned around to look at them he motioned to his right "My hanyou brother, his wife, and child" He then took to motion to his right "Lady Veil and N, Sango you shall sit next to my brothers group." As he motioned back to his right after this explanation they sat with no complaints. "Here is what the Lord is planned for the battle to come my intelligence told this Lord that Kurai has two Lieutenants who are as ruthless as well as no compassion for mercy." He then calls out the battle plan and match up. "Lady and N will take on one, Kagome and Sango will take on the other, while this Lord and his brother take on Kurai is this understood." He ask the room at large which all but Yukio respond "Hai!"

N looks to Sesshomeru "I have a question for you Lord. Which has nothing to do with the battle plan if I may ask?" N directing it at the Lord "This Lord will allow it you may ask." Saying this and focusing his attention on N "What are their names of these Lieutenants we are to fight?" N asks him "Their names are Kagato and Nagi they are the most…bang." Sesshomeru looked up and saw that Yukio was standing looking unpleased "I have a question why I am not part of the battle I thought you had all of us brought here to fight." He asks furiously at him "You pup are young and inexperienced in this combat thus that is why." Sesshomeru said and prepared to continue where he left off. Then as he made to continue Yukio made to withdraw his blade to show him but in flash Sesshomeru disarmed him and pinned him to the wall at his throat. N came to hold Inuyasha "He is only showing him what we are up against so calm down." N told him "Do you think you can handle this if I were the enemy you would be dead and on the floor." Sesshomeru said calmly to Yukio "Enemies show no mercy or restraint because you are pup you are a threat no matter the situation." He said looking into the Hanyou's eyes then dropping him to floor coughing "You are to be a messenger if all fails and there is no sign of victory." He says walking back to throne

"Do you think you may have been a little harsh on the boy my Lord." N said to him as he returns to his sit at the head sharply looking at him "Are you telling this Lord how to live?" Sesshomeru asks N "No my Lord only a suggestions I was not demanding that you change only if you wish to avoid certain moments in history repeating itself." N said bowing his head in modesty then looking to Inuyasha and Yukio "I know you have great skills in battle son but this is different these demons have no restraint and no remorse to kill you." Inuyasha looking his son with a serious look but his eyes showed his concern "Well with no further questioning on the battle plan rest up the battle will be at sunrise so rest and be ready." Sesshomeru said as he headed for his room the rest of the group returned to their rooms to rest and prepare for the battle to come. Lady and N lay together in each other's arms in warmth and in love that they will make it through this battle together. Inuyasha and Kagome knowing they would still live to make this safer for their future children. Sango knowing that demons would one day either disappear or integrate into the fabric of humanity hiding in the shadows.

The following morning came with no interruptions and group meet in the courtyard N provided everyone their favorite snacks before the battle. As they finished the snacks N and the group gathered outside at the main entrance of the courtyard. Sesshomeru noticed their arrival but gave no sign he noticed them. "Well here we go it is time to get ready to kick some ass." N said as he looked on the dust cloud making its way to the Castel. N watching the enemy coming closer he has one of his ear buds in his ear and the other in Lady's ear next to his listening to 'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice Dream By Iwasaki Taku. N and Lady signing together as the track ended N pulled the ear buds out. Looking to Sesshomeru he hears him say "Jaken this Lord orders you and your followers to scorch the oncoming army." Sesshomeru orders loud and clear "Yes my Lord followers on my command ready and fire." Jaken orders his followers scorched the ground and the enemies who were weak. Only half made it through the fire Jaken's followers retreated back to the front line as the first made it through. "You ready to show these weak youkai what they are messing with darling." N calls looking at her with a look that told her don't die. "N and Lady take down these pathetic weaklings for this Lord to prove the Legends that surround you are not false." Sesshomeru calls to them "Well she'll kill the first three before I can have any fun." N calls "Well the first seven easily" Lady calls "First seven really?" N responds "Oh eight for you honey." Lady answers in seductively sexy voice "Stop it" N replies in the same manner "Make me sweetie." Lady replies still flirting "Well maybe I will." N says still flirting.

Inuyasha hearing this starts to become annoyed and shouts "Will you two give the flirting a rest already the enemy won't take you seriously!" N hearing him calls back "Don't worry about it there is no need to be serious as these youkai have no real skill or power." As he uses only his claws and speed to take down the rest as Lady used her arrows to destroy the other half. As the last of the soldiers was shredded or purified N and Lady made their return the group. "Wow you two were incredible out there you worked so well together like you are meant to be together." Kagome says looking at them striding back to them "Well you can say we have come to a better and deep understanding of each other." N replied giving Lady a look that made her blush bright red. "Well looks like Kurai and his Lieutenants have decided to join the fight seeing as they have no more soldiers to do their dirty work." N said looking on and smirking as the three leaders of the army make their way through the fire as if it was water.

"Well let's bring this battle to an end on your command my Lord." N said looking to Sesshomeru "You all remember the strategy this Lord ordered carried out?" he asks "Hai!" everyone responds "Iku ze" Sesshomeru calls as everyone follows behind him halfway splitting up to attack their designated targets. "Time for the final showdown let's do it flashy and in high style you catch what I am laying down Lady?" N calls as they make a b-line for Kagato N pulls out his Tessaiga transforming with the energy swirling around the sword N taking it giving it a downward swing. "Kaze no Kizu!" N called out as the attack came into contact with its intended target an explosion occurred kicking up dust which settled quickly to reveal no damage at all. N knew what needed to be done as they approached him. "What kind of attack was that are you really supposed to be a Inu-youkai?" He asked looking him up and down "That and you are working with a fragile human you must really be weak to ask for help from a human but a human woman." Kagato took a deep breath through his nose "That and you have mated with this human you are as weak as the former leader Inu no Taishō." He says stating it as fact N completely unaffected by his words inside and outside Kagato assuming N is stunned He continues "Let me show you what true power is!" Kagato says pulling his sword out of the sheath taking both hands pulling on the hilt of the sword opening to reveal distorted and distended faces. "This is the sword known as "Banshee Shriek" this has the power to summon Youkai souls to form a devastating attack." Kagato says taking the tip of the sword to form a circle around him raising the blade up above his head as souls begin to gather at its tip. "Lady you ready to show this bakayaro how weak we are?" N asks as they watch the attack gather energy. "You fools will perish at the mercy of 'Chorus of 1000 Skulls'." Kagato calls as he launches his attack came at him as well as Lady screeching and screaming. "The reason for my quote unquote weak attack was to assess your power and I was right to assume you are weak with no extra ordinary powers at all." N says looking at Kagato with resentment in his eyes "Let me show you the true extent of my youkai powers Bakuryūha!" N said taking Tessaiga slashing downwards creating a Kaze no Kizu engulfing just before it approached him and Lady. The attacks coalesced and changed direction heading straight back to Kagato "Lady if you be so kind as to add the cherry to this Sundae." N asks her "With pleasure 'Hit the mark!'." Lady replied taking a sacred arrow launching it into to the attack purifying it and increasing its power. "Who the hell are you?" Kagato asks as his own rebounded attack amplified and purified tore him apart. "We are the guardians from beyond the shadows who watch over all worlds." N and Lady say as Kagato's body turns to ashes which scatters to the winds.

"Well that was easier than I anticipated let's see how the others are faring." N asks as he uses his Youkai powers to sense the other battles. "Well Kagome and Sango have dispatched Nagi, Inuyasha and Sesshomeru still going at it with General Kurai." N said pulling his senses back to his and Lady's location. "Let's get a move on this is far from over." N said as he lowers his back to allow Lady to hop on which she does without hesitation. Arriving at the battle it looks like the two half-brothers are holding their own against General Kurai as he moves which leaves a big opening the two take it and launch both of their attacks at him which leave not even a scratch on him.

"A little help would be nice right about now." Inuyasha calls out not taking notice that the others were in the area "You ask and you shall receive." N says as he and rest of the group arrive at their side N looks to Sesshomeru "Here is an idea the next attack that comes at us Inuyasha and I will send it back then the rest of you shall pile on to the attack." N said looking around for everyone's understanding to which they nodded in understanding with Sesshomeru nodding motioning for him to take the lead on the assault. N replied all too happily to the Lord's request as motioned for everyone to form an arrow with himself at the front, Inuyasha on the right, Sesshomeru on the left, Kagome behind Inuyasha, Sango on Kirara behind Sesshomeru and Lady behind Kagome. "Well everyone ready yourselves and steady wait for it…" N paused focusing on Kurai and waited dodging his attacks moving as one becoming annoyed reared back in-taking a deep breath and firing a youkai blast from his mouth. N seeing this knew what to do "Everyone now is our chance to take him down!" N called to group

"Bakuryūha!" N and Inuyasha called out sending the attack back

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomeru called as the green energy released from his sword merging

"Hit the mark!" Kagome and Lady called as both arrows joined and purified the attack and increasing its power

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango calls launching it mass of energy increasing it and applying more force behind the attack.

"Well time for the cherry on top of the sundae." N said looking to Inuyasha as his blade turned into a diamond with Inuyasha catching on did the same as both raised their blades. "Kongōsōha!" N and Inuyasha called as the attack merged. "How can this be how can a group of weaklings defeat meeeee!" Kurai asked as his own rebounded and amplified energy tore him apart screaming in agony. "If we were weak could we have destroyed you into oblivion I think not." N replied as Kurai's body disintegrated scattering to the winds. "Well I hope this is a sign of many more adventures we will share together." N says taking Lady's hand in his interlacing their fingers. As they walk towards the castle hand in hand Kagome catches up with them. "Hey you two wait up aren't you going to stay for the celebration of our victory?" Kagome asks as the rest of the group caught up to hear the response. "Sorry Kagome we cannot stay we have to return home and sort a few kinks in our relationship but I promise we'll be back for a visit soon." N said looking to Kagome answering her question looking to rest of the group "Well I hope you work them out fast and come back really soon." Sango calls to them "We will until then ja ne." N said pulling out his remote creating a portal big enough for him and Lady to leave through as they walked towards it they are stopped by Sesshomeru's arm.

N then looks over to the great Inu-youkai with a look of puzzlement that said 'What is it?' "Stay and relax there is no need to rush off what other tasks you have can wait this Lord orders you to do so." He says looking to them with a look that told them he really wanted them to stay which was really subtle and noticed by only N and Lady. N looks to Lady and says "You know what that can wait let's take this opportunity and be part of the celebrations for once." N then takes his remote closes the portal and continues to walk with group back to the castle to celebrate.

As one journey comes to a close another opens to a new beginning…


End file.
